Advice
by perfectcrime
Summary: Sara finds advice in an unlikely place, but gets more than she bargand for when she attemps to take things into her own hands. GSR. COMPLETE.
1. Email

A/N: I'm giddy with excitment/anticapation/fear, This is my first time posting, I'm surprised I was able to figure out how to do it. ANY feedback would be greatly apreciated, just to know that someone is reading this.

Disclamer:I always read these funny disclamers but at the momment I'm to nervous to come up with my own, so I'll just do it simply, They're not mine no matter how much I want them to be.

**Advice**

Username: Sara'ssmile

Password:

A little box popped up that said Sara had 1 new message. She clicked on the little envelope icon and began to read. It was just a forwarding message but maybe it would be worthwhile.

_Have you ever wondered which hurt more? Saying something and wishing you hadn't or saying nothing and wishing you had? I guess most times the most important things are the hardest to say. Don't be afraid to tell some one that you love them. If you do, they might break your heart. If you don't you might break theirs._

'Don't be afraid? That was like asking…' she struggled to come up with a good analogy for that but had so much trouble that she just gave up.

_Have you ever decided not to become a couple because you were afraid of losing what you already had with that person? You can't tell your heart what to do._

Sara laughed quietly to herself. 'You got that right,' she thought.

_It does it on its own… usually when you least expect it to, or even when you don't want it to. Have you ever wanted to love someone with everything you had, but that person was too afraid to let you?_

'That sounds familiar' she thought to herself with a smile.

_Too many of us stay walled up because we are afraid to care to much, or even at all._

'Hhhhhmmmmmmmmm'

_Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection was too hard to handle?_

'I don't have that problem, but I know someone who does.'

_When we tell lies we are afraid… afraid of what we don't know, afraid of what others will think, afraid of what will be found out about us. But every time we tell a lie the thing we fear grows stronger. Life is all about risks and requires us to jump._

'Sorry, I don't do hurdles very well'

_Don't be the person that has to look back and wonder what they would have done or could have had._

'Too late'

_What would you do if every time you fell in love you had to say good-bye?_

'I would try to love anyway.'

_What if every time you wanted someone they were never there?_

'I don't know, I would probably kill myself eventually'

_What would you do if you loved someone more than ever, but couldn't have them?_

'Exactly what I'm doing now, wait for him to come around. I need a new plan' she sighed.

_Send this to everyone who has made a difference in your life._

Sara transferred the email to a word document and made the entire font small enough to fit one page. She deleted that last sentence and clicked on the 'print' icon. One page buzzed out of the printer and she picked up the page and put it by her purse. She was going to take it to work and hang it in her locker. To remind her not to be afraid anymore. She wasn't going to be afraid anymore. Nothing was going to hold her back.


	2. Dear Abby

A/N: Wow I can't belive the responce I got from this! It's so exciting! Alot of people asked me if I was going to continue it. When I posted it the first time the plan was that if a lot of people asked for it then I wourd but I forgot to tell you guys that. LOL I was too nervous. But I'm better now. I'm kinda afrid that this might be overkill of the story, tell me if it is and I'll stop.

Disclamer: They aren't mine. The letter isn't mine either, it was in the Gossip Girl novel, I Like it Like That. At least I think that was the one.

**Chapter 2**

Sara sighed as she taped the printed email to the inside of her locker door. She sat on the bench in front of her locker to once more read the email. Sara slipped into 'daydream' mode as she thought of how different life would be if Grissom finally realized that she was in love with him.

She shook those thoughts out of her head and shut her locker door. She lazily walked over to the break room to get herself a cup of coffee. As she poured she wondered why she always came in so early. The only person here yet was Grissom and he was holed up in his office with a mountain of paperwork as usual. She knew the answer to her question but was too embarrassed to admit it. She came early every day in hopes of seeing Grissom.

The break room was empty, so, with no one to talk to she sat down at the table to read whatever was on top of the pile of papers because she felt to lazy to look for anything else or even to go get the new forensics magazine from across the room.

Dear Abby,

I have a certain man in my life that I think I've been in love with all the time and just never realized it. He was with my best friend and now he's with another one of my friends but I'm pretty sure they're about to break up. How do I find out if he feels the same way I do?

Lost

Dear Lost,

Do you know what I do when I don't know what to do? Grab him. Just kiss him and everything will fall into place. If he fells the same way, you'll know. If he doesn't, you'll know. Good luck.

Abby

"I think Abby was on crack when she wrote that one," Murmured Sara to herself. But the latter got her thinking. She thought of the similarities between this girl and herself. She wondered if the girl had taken Abby's advice.

She imagined Grissom's surprised face if she just waltzed into him office and laid one on him. But maybe, possibly, Abby had a point. Sara looked around to see how close to the beginning of shift it was. It was soon so if she did this she would have to do it now before she backed out and before people started coming in.

She thought this through for a grand total of 5 seconds before she walked towards Grissom's office.

She knocked twice before entering.

"Yes," said Grissom looking up from a case file. "Oh, hi Sara"

She stood there motionless without responding at all.

"Do you need something?" he asked only barely looking up from his paperwork. "Sara?" he said, an edge of worry in his voice. He got up and tried to look her in the eye, but she had her eyes closed gathering up courage for what she was about to do.

"Sara are you ok?" he asked. Her eyelashes fluttered open. "Sara you shouldn't scare me like that."

She bit her lip and glanced outside, there were a few people beginning to trickle in. It was now or never.

Sara was silent as she took Grissom's hands and put hem around her small waist. This shut him up really fast and before they knew it he was just as quiet as she was. She laid her hands near his collar and kissed him.

At first he was in too much shook to respond but slowly he began to kiss her back. Sara smiled. 'There's my answer,' she thought to herself as they left the world of his office, forgetting everything that had held them back before. The fact that he was 15 years older than her, that he was her boss, and all the trouble they would get in if anyone saw them.

For the next ten seconds Sara Sidle was the happiest woman alive. The sad part is that her joy only lasted ten seconds, because ten seconds later an angry voice interrupted them.

"Grissom, Sara, my office, now," the voice barked.

A/N: Duh da duh----- I have teacher who makes us do that whenever there's somthing scary happening in a book. It's funny. So what's going to happen? I know I know. But I don't have the entire chapter planed out so suggestions would be accepted and considered. R+R.


	3. You'll Never Know

A/N: I feel like i'm home when I'm here. At school I get weird looks from people when I talk about CSI, and my actual house is definatly not the right plase to talk, but here I'm Praised for being so strange. **moia-**I'm sticking with the original version that I wrote because I like how this chapter ends. If ANYONE thinks i'm going bonkers tell me and I'll rewrite the chappie. Please don't kill me for the last chappies cliffie.

Disclaimer: again I don't own the characters and I also don't own the song in this one. It's from Bette Midlers Rosmary Cloony Soundtrack. You'll Never Know, It's the first track.

**Chapter 3**

At this moment a shift change was in the works so everything suddenly stopped when Ecklie's voice rose. Everyone froze in place as Grissom and Sara walked into Ecklie's office; more commonly know as 'the office of doom,' with their heads bowed down toward the floor.

To Grissom and Sara's slight surprise there was already someone in the office; the sheriff.

Ecklie shut the door but stayed standing as they both sat down on the uncomfortable pleather chairs. He didn't even hesitate to speak the two words that Donald Trump is most famous for, 'You're fired.' However, Trump gets paid to say those words, while Ecklie, no matter how much he would love to have that job, doesn't.

The sheriff spoke on this matter immediately. "What, may I ask, are they being fired for?"

You mean I have to explain myself after that?" Ecklie asked getting offensive. Sara's eyes darted across the room to the sheriff, who didn't reply, but still waited for an answer. "For perusing a romantic relationship within the lab," he said making it sound more official than it actually was.

"Where's your proof?" asked the sheriff calmly. Ecklie did not respond to pressure well and was suddenly very uncomfortable. "You can't fire them for two reasons. The first is that you have no concrete proof that any relationship between them actually exists, and the second is because they have to top two solve rates in this lab; possibly in the whole country."

"Fine, three day suspension without pay," He scowled. When neither Grissom nor Sara moved he added, "Now scram before I change my mind."

The two of them both got up and walked out of the office. They went to the locker room and his office, respectively to get their things. They left the lab without talking to their co-workers or each other.

Grissom sighed as he drove away from the lab. It was hard to be mad at Sara because no matter what she did wrong she always seemed to have a smile for him; even if he was extremely mad at her she always smiled at him. That beautiful gap-toothed smile that he loved almost as much as he loved the woman herself.

His cell phone rang and he looked at the caller ID to find Sara's number staring back at him. He flipped open the phone to give her a mouthful but was surprised to her, instead of Sara's voice a song:

You'll never know just how much I loved you

You'll never know just how much I care

And if I try I still couldn't hide my love for you

You 'outta know, for haven't I told you so

A million or more times

You went away and my heart went with you

I speck your name in my every prayer

If there's some other way to prove that I love you

I swear I don't know how

You'll never know if you don't know now

Then as soon as the last word echoed through the phone wires she hung up.

As he opened his front door he pressed the speed dial number for Sara's cell phone. Yes, Sara was on his speed dial. She picked up at the first ring.

"What was that?" Grissom exclaimed.

She hesitated before she replied, "A way of telling you why I did what I did and bracing myself for what is coming next."

He smiled, grateful that she couldn't see him. "It's impossible for me to be mad at you," he paused as if thinking something through. "Can you come over?" he asked hesitantly.

She was silent for a minute. "Okay," she replied. "Okay," she repeated with a smile that he could practically hear. She grinned as she flipped her cell phone closed and turned her car in the direction of his townhouse.

Her reaction was not as happy-go-lucky when she got there. She bit her lip before knocking on the door. He answered it a moment later and stepped aside to let her in. They acknowledged each other with their eyes. Sara nodded and, knowing exactly what she was nodding at, Grissom went into his kitchen and pulled two beers out of the fridge. She followed him as far as the breakfast bar. He took the can opener magnet off his fridge and opened the bottles, handing the first one to Sara before taking a sip of his own.

She had this odd power to control him. They had yet to speak a word, some people would find that ridiculous but they didn't try to break the silence. They liked it like that. Quiet, so they could both be lost in their own thoughts, or in this case, in each other.

They were half done with the beers before she spoke, breaking the silence. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" the question, of course was meant to be serious, but Sara was, at that moment unable to portray seriousness in any form.

"Why would I do that?" he asked in reply also trying to be serious but having the same problem. Desperate to find the last serious bone in his body he tried again. "Sara, I'm trying to be mad at you but you're you, it's impossible," his sentence made no sense at all, but somehow Sara understood what he was trying to say. They fell silent once more.

"It's true," she told him. Seeing his confused face she went on to explain. "What the song said, 'you'll never know if you don't know now.'" She paused trying to pick the best moment to say what she was about to say. They both knew what was coming but they were both eger to see if Sara would actually say the words out loud.

"I love you, Gil Grissom"

At first he was in to much shock that she actually went through with saying it that it ook a minute to realize that it wasn't a dream, but it was real.

Sara mistook his shock as silence that she was being ignored. "Maybe I should go," she said, putting down the beer and truning toward the door. Grissom followed her and grabed her hand so that she spun around into his arms.

"No," he announced. "You're not going anywhere yet." He made no move to let her go and she made no move to make him.

His next question was very quiet and she could hardly hear it, she wondered if she had imagined it.

"Where were we?"

"I think we were just about here," she said and lifted her head up to kiss him.

A/N: I have a litle bit of a plan for this but, who knows where this will end up. R+R


	4. Busted

A/N: Sry about the wait. I had a bit of writers block this morning. I'm swiching POV, it's still a narrative but now it is narating the rest of the team.Mega-Culpa never happened, BTW who else here hated that episode? Raise your hands high. I heard that the team gets bact together in Bodies in Motion (that's the season premire in 12 days for those of you who aren't as obsessed as I am).

Disclamer: I don't feel like doing a disclamer today so i'm doing a quiz question to compare what the answer is as far as we know. When dose Graveyard shift start? I've heard 11 but i'm not positive. Any insites witll be apreciated.

I'll shut up and let youread the story now.

**Chapter 4**

They sat in a circle. They didn't say anything, just sat in a circle, in shock. No one could think of anything to say so they just sat there sipping at cups of Greg's semi-famous Blue-Hawaiian coffee, which pissed Greg off when he came in. When no one responded to him walking in by trying to hide the coffee, he knew something was up.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, but was only answered in silence.

When Warrick finally broke the silence it was to tell Greg that he had missed something—a lot actually.

Greg frowned when the coffee pot only gave him half a cup of coffee and he set a new pot to boil as he asked, "Well anyone gonna fill me in?"

Catherine eyed the empty seat as if willing him to sit down. Noticing this he sat.

"Grissom and Sara are on a three day suspension," she told him, pausing to let him take that in.

"Ok," Greg replied slowly. "Why?"

"Ecklie," she told him, pausing to look at his chair as if making sure it was sturdy enough for him. "Caught them." She mouthed the words 'Making out' like a teenager afraid to say the words.

Greg shat there in shock, glad that Catherine had made him sit down.

"Come again?" he said.

He had been looking at Catherine but it was Nick who butted in, cutting to the chase. "Ecklie found Grissom and Sara making out in Grissom's office."

He frowned and muttered to himself, 'Damn it didn't work.' His eyes widened at realization of what he had just said. He tried to make a break for it, but running out the door, but Warrick stopped him as Nick grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back.

"Greg what did you do?" asked Catherine.

"Nothing," he lied.

"You're a horrible liar," she informed him.

"Ok, ok, I. . ." he trailed off.

"Tell us there are way too many lethal weapons in this place to be caught lying."

"I sent her an anonymous e-mail,"

"What's your password?" asked Catherine.

"What!" exclaimed Greg.

"Any e-mail that makes Sara Sidle go and start making out with Grissom is an e-mail I definitely have to see." She told Greg, who was still stunned at the thought of giving Catherine access to his e-mail account.

"You let me go and I'll type in my own password," he told them and stained to get free.

"No, you'll only make a run for it when you're loose."

"Fine," he scowled. "Password."

"Yes, what is it?" Catherine asked, her hand poised over the keyboard of the computer.

"Password," he said again.

"That's what I asked. This is what, the sixth time I'm asking?

"Forth and I told you, my password is password."

"Oh," said Catherine lamely. Warrick laughed receiving a week punch from Catherine. Nick hide his grin even though he knew the punishment was bearable.

Catherine quickly skimed the e-mail. "I don't see how this innocent little e-mail could lead to them making out in his office."

"Maybe if you added this to the mix it might," said Warrick pointing at the Dear Abby letter on the table. Everyone, even Greg, leaned in to see the article. Three faces swivled around toward Greg.

"I did not put that there," he defended himself. Three pairs of eyes burned holes into him. "Ok ok I did."

Catherine drained her coffee and set down the cup with a bang. "Court adjourned, you are free to go." Nick and Warrick were amazed that she was able to say that with a straight face, seeing that they started cracking up as soon as Greg was out of sight. Catherine joined them in laughing her head off.

Between laughs she reached for her cell phone and looked up Sara's cell phone number.

They broke apart when her phone chimed from the inside pocket of her jean jacket. She pulled away a bit more and undid the buttons so she could get to her phone.

"Catherine?" she murmured in question.

She looked at the small screen of her phone announcing the call then back at Grissom. She turned the phone off before retreating back into Grissom's arms.

A/N: oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, now what? In all honesty I have no clue, LOL I have no plan at all. Any answers to the above quiz question can be answered in a reveiw.


	5. I Love you

A/N: Well this is the end. I don't know what i'll do after this. I'm gonna cry, I finally finished a story. This is kinda a simi late B-day present to myself, yesterday was my b-day.

Disclaimer: None of them are mine, I did not make them up, these characters are not my cration, how amny other ways are there to say it?

Dedication: To 2 people, the first is my friend amy because we are the only people who can tolorate each other and our obbsetions. And also too AmberKyep, the ginius who figured out that grave yard stars at 12. ok it might not have been that hard, but leave me alone I'm slow.

Hee hee. I guess you kinda wanna read the story now so here it is.

**Epilogue**

"I found a possible murder weapon," Sara called over her shoulder as she bagged the bloody knife; she turned around to find Grissom staring at her. She flashed him one of her patented Sara Sidle smiles and walked over to her kit to put the blade in. When she turned around he was still staring at her.

"What?" she asked, "Is my tag hanging out or something?" The beginnings of a blush began to color her face. "Stop staring at me Gil," she smiled self-consciously.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" he asked quietly with a smile playing across his lips.

"Not now, Gil, we're at a crime scene." Sara had taken to calling him Gil about a week after they got suspended, which was almost three months ago. They were officially together and everyone who found out had the 'finally' reaction when they found out. Ecklie either didn't know or didn't care, but they weren't going to tell him unless they had to.

He didn't break his gaze. "You're cute when you're mad," he said, just to get a rise out of her. It was obvious that he was still waiting for an answer. Sara blushed madly.

"Answer the question," he told her.

"Gil," she said starting to get whiney.

"Just answer the question," he repeated. "I know all your week spots, and like you said, this is a crime scene," He spoke coolly like he didn't really care what she did.

"You wouldn't!" she gasped, a small smile threatening to take over her face as he took a step toward her.

"Grissom I found a fingerprint on the--," he cut himself off as he rounded the corner and saw the scene in front of him.

He put the fingerprint he had found in his kit. They still hadn't noticed him. He used this to his advantage as he crept up toward the couple.

He whispered loudly, "Get a room!"

They didn't hear him, but Sara stared to moan into Grissom's mouth. If Greg hadn't been grossed out before he defiantly was now. He felt like a little kid that had walked in on his parents.

"GET A ROOM!" he said, much louder this time. They jumped apart.

They both blushed simultaneously, and Sara hung her head to hide the brood grin on her face.

Half an hour later Grissom told them to pack it up and head back to the lab. They did, looking behind them as if trying to catch the last bit of evidence that would crack the case as they drove away.

When they got back Grissom sent Greg to drop of DNA samples and run the fingerprints they found. He sent Sara to apocracy to catch up with Doc Robbins, while he got to go do paperwork.

He was only barely to his office when his phone buzzed with a text message.

'We still on 4 2night?'

He grinned as he sat down and hit the reply button, he tapped in the message and it went on its merry way. Sara's phone buzzed just as she entered the Morgue. She smiled at his reply.

'My place or Urs?'

The fact that he was asking the question was enough to make her stomach do flip flops the fact that he used IM lingo was just too much.

'Urs :)'

She text back before putting a lab coat on and slipping her phone in her pocket. Halfway through the apocracy her phone buzzed. She told the Doc to keep going; that the message could wait, even though she was just bursting to check it.

'Open Ur door,' the message told him.

He did. Sara didn't even speck, she just stepped into the room, just far enough to close the door. They had learned their lesson the first time.

"I love you too," she murmured. He smiled and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Kiss me," he commanded her.

"Close your eyes, it's rude to stare," she told him before closing the gap between them.

THE END.

A/N: I have nothing left to say cause I did all my babling up top. Good bye dear readers, I'll miss you, esicially when I have nothing to do and I'm bored out of my mind.


End file.
